


April 12, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl meets a strange creature.





	April 12, 2006

I never created DC.

The sight of a monster with two faces caused Supergirl to smile. Another creature for her to defeat. She focused on one side of its face. The half was green and scaly. The other side was smooth and white. Both eyes were yellow with black slits.

''Why are you here? Are you hungry?'' Supergirl's eyes were suddenly wide when the creature snapped at her. ''I guess you're territorial.''

Supergirl started to frown and look back. ''I thought the preacher walked with me earlier. He probably stopped to preach about unity to a bunch of animals.'' She turned to the creature. Supergirl flew to one side as it snapped at her again. One scowl formed.

Amos frowned and approached Supergirl. ''I had to rest for a bit from the long walk,'' he explained. He viewed the creature and his eyes widened. Amos stepped back the minute he barely avoided it scratching him. His eyes settled on Supergirl. ''What did I do?''

''I guess the monster hates preachers,'' Supergirl said.

''Was a preacher's sermon boring?'' Amos muttered in a sarcastic tone.

''The monster doesn't seem to like anyone. At least it's not attacking any other innocent people.''

''Such as?'' Amos asked.

''I don't know. Superman. Batman. Damian Wayne.'' Her eyes were wide for a split second. ''Oh! I heard that Batman married Damian recently. So normal and in character.'' She rolled her eyes.

The monster shrugged.

''You approve of them, but not us?'' Amos asked.

''I see why you have two faces,'' Supergirl said to the monster.

''We're offensive?'' Amos muttered after he glanced at his foster daughter in disbelief. He cried out when the monster scratched him with Supergirl twice. ''We deserve to suffer?'' Amos smirked. ''I love hypocrites.''

''We're not allowed to do or say anything. The creature won't tolerate us. We're punished for existing,'' Supergirl said.

''The creature is triggered,'' Amos muttered. After he and Supergirl were attacked again, they departed and wondered if other characters were going to suffer.

THE END


End file.
